Extra-Curricular Activities
by TheHunterFox
Summary: Yang discovers something she didn't expect while telling Glynda the story of the nature of her relationship with Beacon's resident Ice Queen. Everything is bound to get a little more complicated once Weiss catches wind of the story telling session. (X-Posted to AO3 to fish for comments/ criticism)
1. Detention

**A/N: A question for my dear readers to start: what, if any, are the more accepted names for the ships setting sail in this story? All I could find for Glynda/ Yang was "Detention" and I liked it, especially in the context of my story. I just made up "Teacher's Pet" for Glynda/ Weiss 'cause I feel like it fits the 'in-canon' dynamic of the characters, though I may have seen it earmarked for Weiss and Port at some point but I can't remember. I've also decided that the threesome ship name for Glynda/ Yang/ Weiss needs to be "Blonde Ambition", but this is a personal preference which is in no way endorsed by the FNDM as a whole.  
**

 **As for the story itself: imagine all of the 'Now Kiss' memes on the internet, now imagine this story: that was my plan. Seriously. This is almost entirely so I can write some explicit scenes with Glynda being naughty. I just feel like she needs some 'love', too, and everyone always makes her out her to be this tight-laced, grumpy prude. But to meet Glynda's secret needs for physical intimacy, regardless of the reason I'm doing it, we have to tell a different story first.**

"I have a question I believe I will regret asking but intend to ask regardless. Before you give your reply, I want you to know I am expecting a clear, concise, and honest answer, Miss Xiao Long." The older woman leaned forward to watch Yang shift in her seat while the professor stared over tented fingers, her elbows propped on the desk. "What is it that possessed you to kiss Miss Schnee _during_ my lecture?" Yang could almost feel the posture straightening through Professor Goodwitch's back when the instructor asked the question in her unwavering voice.

Yang allowed herself a moment to ruminate on the memory in an attempt to find the answer the professor was looking for. Along with the other second year students enrolled in the class, team RWBY had been in Professor Goodwitch's Advanced Dust Applications class waiting for the final bell to signal the beginning of the upcoming long weekend when Blake had kicked Yang under the table. The faunus made an insistent motion with her chin towards the team's resident ice queen and the blonde knew immediately what was meant by the gesture. Her amber eyes stayed focused on the prize she was seeking. Bemused eyes kept watching through the growing surprise on the blonde's face. In return for the amber stare, violet eyes made pleading looks to beg for mercy while the blonde fought to control the blush beginning to dust her cheeks.

Yang would normally be willing to act as ordered, more than willing, given the nature of the command implied by her partner's motions. For once, though, she wanted no part of being the lamb to the slaughter for Blake's amusement in this case. Especially with their teacher keeping such a steadfast gaze on her students; all of whom were diligently working on a essay assignment they were being given a chance to complete in class before the long weekend began. Yang's resignation was further compounded by the fact she would be dragging Weiss down with her. She argued her point without words by drawing up her eyebrows, pursing her lips, and leaning towards her onyx-haired partner. Yang's gaze and furtive head motions were meant to inform Blake that Professor Port's Grimm Studies lecture on Monday, _after_ the long weekend, would be the perfect time for the faunus to claim her prize. A set of pale lips grinning lopsidedly to match the lone raised black eyebrow and another soft kick to the brawler's leg was the faunus' negative response. Blake scribbled something onto a hastily torn off scrap of paper then slid it towards Yang along with another insistent nod of her head.

 _We sparred. You lost. You lost the bet. Pay up!_ The Cheshire grin written across the face of the girl who sent the note did not go unnoticed by the brawler. Yang should have known her partner would fight dirty when she had been so willing to agree to the terms of the bet. _"_ _Loser kisses her girlfriend during a class before the long weekend."_ Yang found herself regretting the fact she uttered the words now that she was in the ill-fated moment. She shouldn't have been so willing to toy with her little sister's new, then only weeks-old, relationship with Blake. The faunus is known to fight dirty, after all. But Yang Xiao Long was nothing if not a woman of her word. Her honour was on the line if she backed out of the bet now.

So without warning for her target Yang squared her shoulders to Weiss while, with one hand, turning the smaller girl's chair to bring them face to face. With her free hand skirting the hairline on the back of Weiss' neck, Yang brought their bodies together. The heiress opened her mouth to speak but any words she had prepared were trapped by soft lips meeting hers. A brief hesitant squeak worked its way out from Weiss' lips, forcing passed Yang's, before both huntresses lost their grasp on the fact they were still in class and the heat began building between them. The high-pitched mewl evolved to a low groan in the back of the alabaster girl's throat when the kiss deepened. Before Yang could properly register the change there was a set of lithe fingers coiling tightly around the thick hair at the back of her head. In a fight it may have been a bad idea to take hold of Yang's hair, it was an entirely different matter when the blonde was embroiled in passion. The initial flood of red spilling into violet came as she maneuvered her girlfriend towards the desk. Somewhere in the functioning part of Yang's mind she was making a mental note to remember her girlfriend was secretly an exhibitionist.

Then, as quickly as it all started, everything stopped when a set of glowing purple glyphs wrapped themselves around Yang's wrists, effectively pulling her away from the not-yet-deep-enough kiss. The berserker loosed a guttural growl from behind kiss-flushed lips as she shot a heated, crimson glare to the professor at the podium. The older blonde in the middle of the classroom held her wand with an unflinching grip. "The _bell_ signals the beginning of your long weekend, Miss Xiao Long, _not_ your hormones." Laughter from the other students in the room brought the normal colour back to Yang's shining eyes but left the embarrassment painting her cheeks red.

Fingers tapping on the shoulder of a crisp white blouse pulled Yang's mind back to the present, but she couldn't meet the sharp green eyes staring her down from over arms crossed under ample bosom. The younger blonde lifted a wide hand to the back of her head to idly scratch through the mane of golden hair; often literally shining-golden hair which always seemed to be purposefully unkempt and never failed to draw a person's eyes to whatever Yang framed with it. The motion was less of a nervous habit for the fighter and more of an attempt to buy time to think of a 'clear, concise, honest' answer. It also served to angle her gaze down to distract her eyes from where they had traveled. With her violet gaze firmly locked on her own knees she tried to think of something that wouldn't get Blake in trouble and wasn't the cleavage she'd let her eyes linger on for a moment too long. Getting caught staring at her teacher's chest would surely make her impending punishment worse.

A habitual gesture brought the professor's hand to her face to push her glasses back up her nose and, with them, bring the eyes of the two women back together. "Well?" Her tone was sharp but not demanding. The piercing stare of emerald meeting amethyst, however, was more than enough to motivate the student across from her to action.

"CPR?" Yang's weak reply was mumbled out over an equally half-hearted shrug. _Damn it. Smooth, Yang._

The fingers that had pushed the glasses back up her nose now rubbed in small circles on her temple while the professor let out a long sigh. "Other than your tongue, I don't believe she was choking on anything, Miss Xiao Long." The sarcasm lacing her words was palpable from across the desk.

Yang's eyes grew wide as she drew back a breath to laugh. Her pink-painted lips pressed together in a faltering attempt to suppress it, resulting in a crude snort before the laugh forced its way out regardless and filled the office. The noise forced the stoic woman behind the desk to lean her head back to stare at the ceiling in exasperation. It was a futile effort to calm down as her frustration was slowly boiling over. After more time than she cared to donate to Yang slapping her knee and wiping tears from her eyes the room was silent again. A few heaving breaths to steady herself brought her back to her original position though an occasional giggle worked its way from between her lips while she calmed herself down.

"Didn't know you had it in you." The professor offered a puzzled look to implore a further explanation. Luckily Yang was already working on the words. "You've been holding back that sense of humour on us, eh?"

The professor gave a non-committal shrug as she took a deep breath to prepare herself for the lecture she had been building in her mind. Yang took the short lull in the conversation and the jovial exchange as signs she could finally relax. She leaned the small chair back onto two legs and threw her hands behind her head. Any words Glynda had been preparing died in the desert that formed in the back of her throat when Yang took the relaxed, if unladylike, posture. The younger woman had loosed her influence into room by just letting her earlier nerves escape with her laugh, her natural confidence giving her an unexpected edge in their unspoken contest of wills. This time it was the professor who found she was staring. She was staring at muscular shoulders stretching the fabric of the younger woman's jacket. Staring at the carefree grin Yang aimed at the ceiling. The buttons stretched by ample bust caught her stare the longest. A gradual quickening of Glynda's pulse reminded her she needed to aim her gaze elsewhere.

Yang took to bouncing her foot on the floor in the silence. Her need to move and let some of the heat of her aura bleed off causing her to fidget in her seat, though not nearly to the extent her speedy sister was always on the move. Despite wearing a skirt with her uniform Yang had leaned back and kept her knees apart. It was a state Weiss would definitely not approve of if she were present.

Presentation and poise were things the Ice Queen tended to be mindful about, but Yang was a different breed. Without concern for the nature of the punishment she expected she would receive for the additional violation, Yang had taken the time to remove the ribbon-tie and unclasp the top two buttons of her uniform blouse before attending her mandated detention period. She'd been informed by the faculty more than once since receiving the Beacon uniform it wasn't the appropriate _or_ approved method for wearing the school's mandatory clothes. But the ability to keep cool was a precious resource Yang took every available chance to grasp with her fire semblance. Her eyebrows rose as the thought formed inside her mind. _That's it!_ Thinking of keeping herself cool Yang had found an idea that may help explain her reasons for her actions in class and keep both of her friend's names in the clear. She caught herself when her terrible poker face nearly gave away her intended lie before she could even begin to tell it.

Yang knew she needed to maintain a minimum level of composure to win her teacher to her side and avoid incriminating her friends all while mostly making up her reason on the spot. Eyes still locked on the ceiling, she spoke. "All seriousness? The best I can do is an honest answer; it probably won't be all that 'clear', though, and it sure as hell won't be 'concise'. It's a bit of a long story and if you haven't noticed I like to talk."

Without waiting for an answer Yang pitched back forward to bring her elbows to her knees and the feet of the chair back to the floor with a bang. The action threw her shroud of now dimly-glowing golden hair over her shoulders and head to hide her features. Her face hidden from the woman sitting on the other side of the desk, Yang let a grin to rival Blake's Cheshire smile spread across her face. Yang's semblance was already warming the room a few degrees and she planned to use it to her advantage while making it seem like it wasn't happening on purpose. "I think the worst part, for you _professor_ , is going to be this: do you want the ugly, but complete, truth or a pretty little lie? 'Cause I can dress it up to make it easier to swallow, but the half-truth will leave out some of the important _clarifying_ details." To emphasize her point Yang used her fingers to put air quotes around the word 'clarifying'. She couldn't hold back the unconscious deepening of her voice as the words to build her case, the words to really describe the story, started to come together in her mind.

There was a pause of only an instant before the professor had chosen her answer, voiced with a sigh. "I do believe I asked for an honest answer and you offered one. So I will ask you to tell me the whole story if it means you will tell me why you would disrupt my classroom in such a manner. I believe I can accept your answer not being concise if you at least attempt a little clarity on the situation."

Yang gave a curt nod before looking up to Glynda through the shroud of hair in front of her face. "Sometimes I need to put some ice on the burn..." Yang paused to chuckle, she'd nearly said _put some Weiss on the burn_ but avoided it. The seriousness in the air may have gotten lighter in the professor's office but Yang doubted they were in a place she could let her puns go as she normally would.

"You can feel it, right? The heat?" With open hands she motioned to herself then around the professor's office. "It gets like that sometimes. Before Beacon I used to just go out into the woods on Patch to cool off. Bleed the extra energy off by breaking something or making something else bleed, you know? Once I got here I had to hit the gym to try and burn out my semblance before it got too hot. Wouldn't want to burn through my clothes or light my desk on fire in the middle of class, would I?" She laughed at her own mental image: sitting in class, raising her hand to ask for permission to go to the nurse because she was on fire and burning through her clothes. Little did the brawler realize Glynda was pushing a similar mental image out of her mind with a chastising reprimand at the nature of her daydreams.

 _Poker face, Glynda._ The professor was beginning to regret the conversation, just as she'd assumed she would. But she did want an explanation she could add to Yang's detention slip and at the same time determine if Weiss was to blame as well. So she willed the girl across from her to continue by leaning into the plush backing of her chair and raising an eyebrow. The action caught Yang by surprise: it was the same thing Weiss would do when she was playing up the Ice Queen image and wanted Yang to do _something_ specific. The dominant glare from Weiss' sky-blue eyes seemed to be Yang's weakness. The power of a single white eyebrow always broke down any resolve Yang may have had to steer herself into taking charge of their _private_ liaisons. Seeing the same action with a platinum blonde eyebrow over strikingly deep emerald eyes was stirring up the same effect in the pit of her stomach.

Yang had to swallow thickly to reign in her composure before she continued. "I'm, uh, not gonna lie: I've been sneaking into the gym after hours since, like, day one. Puppy eyes and covering up with just a sport bra tends to help when the night security actually manages to catch me in there." She finished her confession with a gesture to her chest and a wink before transitioning back into her explanation. "Well, most of the way through our first year I'd had this extra-long session in the gym. I'd done everything I normally did to try and get rid of the heat but it just wasn't enough. I still felt like I was on fire. I didn't want to go back to the dorm like that and risk lighting the room on fire so I decided to do the only thing left I could think of: I took a cold shower. It was late. I was in the gym alone. I'd been overheating for hours so I decided to crank the cold..." Yang worked to get lost in telling her story. It was a private memory but it was exactly what she needed to help explain the situation and keep her friends off the chopping block. _Professor Goodwitch asked me to tell the whole truth, didn't she?_ The blonde surmised more details would help to paint a better picture so she endeavored to leave nothing out.

Yang knew she was alone, and would stay that way for the foreseeable future, so she didn't have to be modest. She peeled her sweat-stained sports bra off as she walked through the locker area towards the shower stalls. The bra was discarded haphazardly on a bench without care for where in the room she'd left it. She'd collect it once she finally managed to cool down. Even the crisp nature of the conditioned air couldn't help with the heat when it met bare flesh. Rivulets of sweat still ran down her neck. They dripped off her chin and slipped between her breasts with each step. Every muscle of her body was tight from the long workout; each taught crease another place to hold the moisture she was hoping would catch the chill and cool her off. None of it was enough, though; the heat rising off of her was still stifling. Yang stopped her forward march only long enough to bend over and peel the orange running shorts from her legs. The shorts met the tiled floor of the shower room with a loud, wet slap. They were drenched with sweat from well more than an hour spent pushing her muscles to the absolute limit. Yang picked the stall furthest from the door and only peeled her underwear off once she was inside, leaving them on the floor outside the open curtain. She didn't intend to close it in hopes the air would waft in and help cool her down. Who would see her to judge?

The shower was turned on and left at its coldest setting but much to the brawler's chagrin it did nothing for her. She couldn't feel the ice in the water pouring over her face. On the contrary it felt dangerously warm on her skin. Her hair matted back with the frigid water was just weight on the back of her head - the water soaking it had no effect except to weigh her down. Worse: she felt like she was getting hotter. The glow from her hair only grew to completely illuminate the small space before she felt her aura pulse of its own accord in rebellion to the water trying to bring her temperature down. The layer of moisture laying on her skin boiled off in a flash, each new wave of water danced when it crashed into her. Steam started to billow about her ankles, drifting in slow moving clouds towards the lockers. The mirrors lining the wall opposite the showers were clouding with the fog but still Yang could only grow warmer. She worked the handle to increase the pressure of the cold water but the building flow did nothing to quell the heat pouring off of her.

Shakily she drew a damp breath. The room was a sauna set to boil over, the water in the air mingling with the dripping sweat on her brow. Through it all tears started to slip passed her resolve but evaporated from her cheeks before they could even fall. She was cracking under the molten pressure in her veins and nothing she did was giving her the release she needed. Frustration was only making the feeling worse so she threw a punch into the wall under the shower head in a weak attempt to rid her heart of the weight of the emotions mounting inside. A few tiles cracked under her fist, the force bouncing back in a ripple along the muscles of her arm, but still she couldn't shake the building heat. Her feeling of helplessness dulled her senses enough she hadn't heard Weiss calling her name from the entrance to the locker room. The heiress made her way towards the showers where she could hear the water running. On her way she picked up Yang's sports bra in the fragile grip of her thumb and forefinger, carrying the damp fabric as if it would bite her should she hold it any tighter. She wouldn't stand for her team leaving a mess in their shared room, how could they think it'd be any different in the locker room? She called out again but received no response.

"Honestly." She scoffed as she caught sight of the running shorts heaped at the entrance to the shower area. Turning the corner into the showers forced her to let out a heavy sigh when she saw the waves of steam pouring out of the open shower stall at the end. She assumed that was where she would find Yang even if she couldn't see the blonde. Even from the door the heat was a wet blanket draped on her shoulders. Weiss dropped the bra on the shorts and started to walk towards source of the steam, raising her voice enough to speak clearly over the sound of the pounding water. In doing so she missed the choked sobs from her partner's sister. "I can't believe you of all people need to take such hot... Showers…" She trailed off as the offending brute came into view. The ice cold spray cast off by Yang's body struck Weiss' face but it was the tears and sweat on the blonde's face which stopped Weiss in her tracks. The heiress flinched when she was unable to put the image of a naked and steaming Yang, crying in the shower, out of her mind. Yang was standing hunched forward, both arms outstretched with her palms flat on the wall, head lolling between chiseled biceps. The water rained over her head and down her back but somehow Weiss knew the droplets forming then turning to fine mist on Yang's cheeks were tears. Regardless of how cold the water striking Weiss' face was she could see the thick tendrils of steam rising from every part of Yang that the shower's deluge struck.

"This water is freezing; you'll catch your death!" Weiss stepped forward with an arm outstretched to turn the handle and shut off the spray but she was stopped by a strangled cry from her friend.

"... No..." Yang's voice had never taken such a weak quality in Weiss' ears. That single word was made almost entirely of liquid sorrow when so often the blonde's voice was the rolling embers splitting wood in the hearth. "Please, don't. I... I can't cool down." As she spoke Weiss took notice of just how much heat was emanating from Yang's body. The blonde's aura was nearly igniting the oxygen in the room even through the moisture hanging in the air. It was a heat that came in rolling waves, constantly crashing over the heiress in building and waning intensities. Weiss could watch the other girl's heartbeat in the light flickering along her golden mane. Ignoring the ice-cold water soaking her clothes Weiss stepped into the shower behind Yang, carefully positioning her hands underneath tense shoulder blades and a blanket of wet hair. At the lightness of the contact a shiver wracked the blonde's entire body so strong it nearly brought the taller girl to her knees.

When her friend had recovered her composure, Weiss spoke. "Tell me if this helps," she offered the words as gently as she could manage towards Yang's back. She didn't want to sound like she didn't care when Yang obviously needed help. After taking a moment to admire the definition in the muscles under her thin fingers Weiss leaned her weight into her hands and let her aura flood the path leading from her heart to the tips of her fingers. She drew in a long breath then let it out in a steady stream through pursed lips. The singer's lungs held an impressive volume of air so, when she had finished breathing out, the water pooling in the webs of her hands had started to freeze with patterns in the ice beginning to form on Yang's back. The flesh under the growing sheet of ice turned pink with the sudden change in temperature. Ripples of goosebumps moved across Yang's body to match the dance between hot and cold. Slowly the blonde leaned her head back and let out a long haughty moan that made Weiss' cheeks flush red.

Before Weiss could regain her composure Yang let out another rumbling groan and stood up. As the taller girl rose to her full height she rolled her shoulders back and let the shroud of built up ice slip from her skin in sheets. The heat still clinging to the air melted the ice before it could even hit the ground. Watching the events unfold Weiss felt a more drastic set of actions might be needed to remedy the situation - and she was willing to do _drastic_ if it meant helping those important to her. "Turn around." The team had grown accustomed to Weiss' impromptu orders after nearly a year with her trying to boss them around when it came to their studies. She normally let Ruby do the talking on the battlefield but when Weiss had something to say she made sure to do it in a tone leaving no room for compromise, regardless of the timing or location.

Yang nodded loosely. She had her doubts she could have formed a coherent response if she tried to; she was unable to think straight while her mind was still reeling from the shock of cold cutting into her skin. The steam was still billowing around their ankles but somehow the heat swallowing her felt a little thinner. While she spun in place, Weiss' hands stayed glued to her body. Yang could feel Weiss' cold fingertips moving over the stiff muscles in her sides and dipping with the rise and fall of her abs. In the trail the ice queen's hands took Yang noticed snowflake patterns of ice forming and melting away. She could tell the smaller girl was going all out with her aura. Even with the chill being pushed into her stomach forcing her to half close her eyes Yang was still able to see the blush growing in the heiress' face - clearly not brought on by the warmth enveloping them.

As embarrassed as the stoic girl may have been with the situation it wasn't enough for her to tear her eyes from Yang's naked and still steaming body. Weiss let her gaze level off as her eyes drifted back up from Yang's navel where it had fallen in an effort to offer Yang some modesty. Oddly enough, she wasn't sure why she had tried to avert her eyes down instead of just closing them, but she felt since she could already see or had already seen almost all of the woman in her hands there was no sense in closing them now. With her gaze leveling off, Weiss became suddenly aware of the difference in height when they were out of their combat footwear. With Yang barefoot and Weiss in a pair of comfortable, but now thoroughly soaked, ballet flats, the top of the ice queen's head was just below the taller girl's chin leaving the point of her gaze fixed just under yang's clavicle. It was a stare locked on the edges of toned pecs lest it drift again.

"Just... Don't move, alright?" Weiss' voice was a whisper louder than the water pounding Yang's shoulders and it strained to sound authoritative over the quiver in the words. The brawler nodded again, not sure what to expect. With an agonizingly slow pace Weiss moved closer, her hands ghosting around the edges of Yang's breasts along her ribs and over her chest, but never leaving the naturally sun-kissed skin, until her hands were on either side of the blonde's neck with their bodies pressed together. The blush dusting Weiss' cheeks only grew as she took a breath to steady the sentence she was putting together in her mind. "Close your eyes and breathe out, for me."

Yang closed her eyes as she was instructed. Without her eyes to distract her she took notice of all of the other sensations working their way into her mind. Chilled thumbs grazing on the underside of her jaw, the feeling of manicured nails scraping the sensitive skin on either side of her neck, and the glorious chill of Weiss' stuttering breaths spilling over her chest. Eyes finally shut tight she leaned her head forward and expelled all the air she could from her burning lungs. She parted her lips to draw a new breath from the moist air lingering around them but was met with a pair of soft, ice-cold lips against hers. The pressure keeping the kiss pressed to her lips was so strong she could feel Weiss' heart pounding against her chest but the world melted away when Weiss forced a long, blindingly cold breath into her lungs. Weiss let the breath fill Yang's lungs until neither girl could keep the kiss held any longer.

Yang pulled back panting hard. It felt like Weiss had chilled the fiery girl's aura directly. The cold water cutting into her back was cool on her skin, almost uncomfortably so after so long under its influence now that she could actually feel the true temperature of it. By the way the room was darker she could tell the glow in her hair had faded, too. As much as she wanted to focus on how she no longer felt like she was on fire, Yang found herself distracted by a new feeling building inside her chest.

She wanted more. She wanted to feel Weiss' icy breath wrapping around her heart again. She wanted to feel those soft lips on hers again and didn't ever want to let go of how it felt. She needed to burn the memory into her mind as much as her skin.

All at once the light returned to the room as Yang stepped forward and lifted Weiss up, the blonde's nails digging into the backs of bare thighs under the hem of the uniform skirt to bring the smaller girls legs around her waist. Wet alabaster hair met and splayed along the tiled wall. The back of Weiss' drenched uniform jacket was sticking and binding around her shoulders when she was unceremoniously dragged up along the wall to a more Yang-friendly height. Lips met again with all gentleness cast aside; this wasn't a kiss for the trading of breath. Instead it was the product of the lust ignited inside Yang by the cold burn of the frostbite painting the deepest part of her aura.

Now, there was a purpose to the heat scorching her soul. Maybe worse was the fact they were giving it fuel. But it wasn't just Yang that felt hot. She broke the kiss and pressed her nose into Weiss' cheek while she scraped her nails along the backs of the pale legs she was using to support the girl. Yang could feel the heat radiating off of Weiss from the blush lighting up her cheeks. Grinning, Yang let her breath spill out in a heavy rush over a red-tinted ear. "Who's all hot and bothered now?" She punctuated the antagonizing question with a few soft nips along Weiss' jaw until she had her teeth closed on an earlobe.

The heiress rolled her eyes and groaned in response to the joke as much as in response to the teeth on her skin while she maneuvered Yang's face in front of hers, her earlobe tugged loose as she worked her hands on either side of the blonde's face. "Instead of making puns…" She paused long enough to raise one white eyebrow in an unspoken challenge and then lean close enough for their noses to touch. "Shut up and kiss me."

Yang didn't need any further instruction and consumed Weiss' mouth in another crushing kiss. Tongues slipped passed lips. Yang's hot breath mixed with Weiss' cold and washed over each of them when they separated to draw in air anew. The pale girl held against the wall let her hands travel anywhere she could reach. Slender fingers slipped through warm blonde tresses, nails dug into shoulders sculpted from years of effort, and moved around to scratch lines into Yang's back whenever the kiss wasn't deep enough for the white-haired girl's liking. With her thighs locked around Yang's waist to hold her up Weiss was free to sink her hips down to push friction through her clothes with the contact.

With her not needing to hold Weiss up any longer, Yang's hands started to wander, too, but the tremor in them belied the fire rumbling in her chest. Tentatively she pulled at the bottom edge of the chocolate-coloured jacket between her hands and the prize she sought. But her breath was getting caught every time she tried to gather it in her lungs; she was coming up short each time she tried to take her fill. Her hands started to shake lightly as she moved them along Weiss' hips, bunching the girl's skirt around her waist and gathering it her kneading fingers. Yang kept her forehead pressed to the bridge of Weiss' nose, unable to lock cerulean and violet together while the heiress' breath washed over her face. The blonde's want to have the girl in her arms was being driven back by the fear she was taking something while using passion to mask permission.

Weiss caught the hesitation in Yang's hands, felt the tremor on her skin at the edges of her clothes. She could tell Yang was holding back - the brute took playing the part of everyone's protective big sister seriously, after all. "Yang..." A pause to suck in a steadying breath and raise her voice above the whisper it unintentionally came out as. "Yang." Weiss' voice grew louder and more insistent as she pushed the blonde's face back enough so their eyes could focus on each other for a moment. She stared at the flushed face in her hands briefly before she brought her lips to Yang's in a drawn-out, chaste kiss. When they broke apart to breathe she made sure to keep the lightest of contact between them, noses together and lips fluttering across lips, so they were no further from the other than they needed to be. She could feel the desire in the fingers tugging at the edges of her clothes but her mind raced to find a way to further stoke the passion and keep it from being snuffed out altogether. _Maybe she'll appreciate a pun?_ Weiss hedged her bet on the only words she could muster, the words coming out far less confident than she'd like. "You're…You are so hot." Her success was confirmed when they both enjoyed a clipped laugh and another breath shared between connected lips.

"I need you to know just how much I mean this when I say it..." Weiss hummed the phrase while she started to pepper Yang's lips with short kisses to emphasize her words at the same time she worked her hands deep into the thick of the brawler's waterlogged hair. When she started to speak again she tightened the grip she had worked along the back of Yang's head, increasing the pressure as she took more and more of the hair and strained against the blonde's strength to tilt the taller girl's head back with the slowly building force. "...Don't stop." To punctuate the end of her breathy sentence Weiss tilted forward enough to sink her teeth into the side of Yang's neck.

As crimson started to colour her eyes Yang growled from so deep Weiss could feel it reverberate between their bodies. Yang shifted her weight forward to press more of her body against the girl in her arms in response to the new sensations taking over her body. The heat inside felt entirely different from the fire ignited during a fight; it was driving her need to bathe herself in the heiress' aura so much it was starting to overpower her rational thoughts. The quaking in her hands stopped when another wave of the warmth washed over them, the coming of the heat signaled by the flash of light from her hair. A wave of steam billowed out from the shower as the water danced in hissing waves on the blonde's back. Yet, through it all though, Weiss was never burned by the flames. They wrapped around her and tickled her icy edges - but never singed what they embraced.

A calloused palm caught Weiss' cheek to pin the girl's head to the tiled wall so Yang could take the breath from her lungs with a kiss. Yang arched her back to create enough room between their bodies to grasp at the lapels of Weiss' jacket and, without letting their lips part, she gave a quick pull to pop the button off. The offending clasp was sent flying then skittering around the basin of the shower at their feet. Yang's fingers fought with the buttons of the vest then attempted the same with the smaller buttons of the white blouse while Weiss worked the ribbon tie from around her own neck. Each of their frantic movements aimed to clear away the barriers from between them.

Frustration took hold of Yang's hands and made her tear the buttons of the blouse asunder as she had with the jacket. They could be fixed later but for now she had a goal she would not be prevented from reaching because of a lack of fine motor control under her thumping heartbeat. Weiss let the ribbon she'd been fighting with fall to the floor of the shower stall when she finally freed it from around her neck. With Weiss' hands no longer occupied, Yang took it upon herself to make sure the delicate fingers wouldn't stray and distract the blonde from her desires. A single hand of the brawler's was all it took to take both of Weiss' wrists and trap them on the wall over the heiress' head. Now that Weiss' arms were immobilized, Yang enjoyed the freedom she had created for herself to explore the expanse of pale skin stretched under her fingertips. "Fuck, Princess, you are so gorgeous..." The free calloused hand worked from the waist of the crumpled skirt along Weiss' tensed stomach towards her white bra, gone translucent with the shower still pouring water over them.

"So beautiful." Bronzed skin contrasted with the pale flesh under her palm, standing out as her fingers slipped under the fabric and over a stiff nipple. Yang licked a stripe up the side of Weiss' neck to taste her skin and sweat, both girls moaning as she went. She pressed her chin into the side of the smaller girl's neck as she sucked an earlobe into her mouth; she wanted her words to be felt as much as heard. "Please, Princess, let me make you mine."

Weiss let out a short moan, only managing to nod in response over the noise. The shorter girl's breathing had become ragged under the scalding touch of the woman holding her to the wall. But the heiress' response was enough to spark a new flame in Yang's chest encouraging her fingertips to dig into Weiss' side. The plain bra was hastily pushed up off Weiss' chest and bunched up under her collar to give Yang more access to the petite girl's body, neither of them wanted to take any more time to fight any clothing completely off if it meant separating for even a moment. The blonde grinned against the crook of Weiss' neck before she started working her way across with bites to mark her path along a collarbone and over a shoulder still half covered with the torn shirt and a loose bra strap. Her hips worked to press into Weiss' need for deeper contact that both of them could feel building between their bodies.

The kisses Yang pressed into Weiss' chest on her way to the girl's breasts were far gentler than her teeth had been with Weiss' shoulder but she still left a few red hickeys for the heiress' aura to tend to. Yang wouldn't dare mar the porcelain skin more than she had to, and the marks wouldn't bruise, but Yang still needed Weiss to feel how much desire she had screaming through her veins for the beautiful woman she was pinning to the wall.

A squeaky moan fluttered through warm golden hair when Yang took a nipple between her teeth, her tongue flicking from behind to tease the sensitive flesh. Weiss had slowly been moved higher, as the woman pressing lips and teeth into her flesh moved lower, until her legs were around Yang's ribs and her chest was level with an eager mouth alternating between breasts. The heiress placed quick kisses and short moans into the top of Yang's head to spur the actions on. All at once, a flash of lightning tore a path up Weiss' spine directly into her brain when a hand, hot enough to burn, slipped under her hip to move between her thighs. Even through the modest fabric soaked with her slickness and the ice water raining on them Yang could feel how much Weiss yearned for the fingers moving over her sex. Yang shifted her body forward to press her breasts against the pale girl's stomach and let Weiss' nipple slip from the grip of her teeth only to replace it with the other. Centered in Weiss' core, Yang's free hand worked to push a building pressure through the white cloth blocking her from her goal. Heat was building on both sides of the wet fabric and the hammering in Yang's chest was begging her to tear the offending barrier away.

Yang let Weiss' nipple fall from her teeth before pushing her nose under the girl's chin. "I need you to trust me for a sec', okay?" She hummed and kissed Weiss' neck to make sure she had the other girl's attention.

"Of course... Anything." There was a flutter in Weiss' soft voice that made Yang's heart melt.

Releasing the grip she'd been keeping on Weiss' wrists, Yang let the heiress' shoulders relax before she shifted Weiss higher up her muscular frame at the same time she started kneeling down. One hand at a time Yang worked so her hands were inside and between Weiss' legs, breaking the grip of the fencer's legs and leaving it so the brawler was supporting all of the petite girl's weight with just her arms. With both hands firmly planted on the backs of Weiss' legs Yang lifted the heiress up so she could drape the smaller girl's legs over her shoulders in the same motion she knelt completely down, the whole action barely disturbing Weiss vertically. Before Weiss could question the change of position a scorching breath flashed across the sensitive skin along the inside of her thighs that left her mind reeling. Lips swollen from passionate kisses followed the path of her own searing breath towards Weiss' center until they ghosted along the edge of white fabric.

Yang's nails dug into whatever skin she could touch as she worked words around in her mind before feeling them out on her tongue. "Weiss, I... You... Fuck." Testing them out loud didn't work as well as she'd hoped, either, so she just gave up the fruitless attempts to use words she thought Weiss would appreciate hearing and cast the words out without the formality of eloquence. "Put your hands in my hair again."

Given how much Weiss knew the blonde cherished her mane, the fact she was almost begging the heiress to bury her hands in the golden locks felt like an indescribable show of trust. She did her best to not hesitate when she let her hands slip down her body from where they'd begun to massage her own chest to, at first, just resting on top of Yang's head. There was gentle warmth emanating from the brawler's hair, humming just underneath the surface and pushing through the thick locks, inviting Weiss to bury her hands in the heat. Weiss splayed her fingers along Yang's scalp, twining her fingers in the web of hair as the warmth drew her deeper in. She couldn't help but smile as tendrils of flame licked up between her fingers, not hot enough to hurt but enough to call her to sink further into the crown of yellow-gold heat.

It was signal enough for Yang to let out her own soft moan before pressing her tongue to the fabric only a hair's breadth from her face. She could taste the heiress through the cloth, the material now translucent as much from the still steady flow of frigid water as it was from the heated wetness of Weiss' sex. The feeling of Yang's warm mouth enveloping her sex, even through the fabric, shot its way into the pit of Weiss' stomach. She sucked in a sharp gasp that came back out as a whimpering moan through quivering lips in response to the new touch. Lithe fingers coiled deeper in warm tresses to match the rapid buildup of pleasure weighing down the pale girl's insides. "Oh fuck, Yang..."

That heart stopping jolt came to a sudden halt as Yang leaned back only far enough to speak. "Language, Princess, but..." An errant thumb swept across the white underwear before hooking underneath to pull it aside and reveal the point of Yang's desire to her. "Let's see if we can make it worse."

Any retort Weiss was building died in the back of her throat as the words were overtaken by a string of mumbled curses in a language Yang didn't understand and pleas for more, all of them blending together then sung on a tune of moans when the blonde worked her tongue from the heiress' entrance to her clit in a single movement. Yang only took a moment to savour the taste before she moved to bury her tongue in the folds of Weiss' sex again, greed forcing her to lap up all she could. The thumb hooked in Weiss' underwear moved across to tease at the pleading singer's clit while the brawler worked her tongue deeper inside, her free hand moved from a hip to snake across the expanse of the pale stomach before coming to rest on one of Weiss' breasts.

Using the grip she'd worked into warm hair to increase the force, Weiss was starting to buck her hips in time with the tongue lighting up every nerve in her body one at a time. Her words were becoming less coherent the longer Yang's mouth was working on her, detail at the edge of her vision was starting to blur as the darkness began creeping into her peripherals in time with her heart rate spiking. The weight coiling in the pit of her body had become a ball of fire waiting to burst while she'd been focused on the waves washing over her with the blonde's ministrations. When Yang licked a line through her folds, only to stop and pull the sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth with her lips, everything crashed to a stop; the shift in her body signaled by a flash of white hot light racing across her the backs of her half-closed eyes. Stars hung flash-frozen in Weiss' eyes and her heart beat thudded to a halt in her chest.

A long, low whine spilled from the singer's lungs as she was pushed from the precipice of pleasure she'd been brought to. Around them, in shuddering waves timed with the hammering shocks of her orgasm colliding with her senses, Weiss' semblance exploded out. It froze the flow of water from the shower head, turning the steady stream of water into a string of icicles pushed aside by the blast until they were bent over like the curve of the crescent moon. Even the mist which had clung so persistently to the moisture in the air had been washed away by the rush of cold, turning it into a flurry of snowflakes drifting lazily throughout the room. It was a long while before the tremor in Weiss' body subsided enough for her to release Yang from between her thighs and the golden hair from her clenched hands.

Without her strength to support her, Weiss slipped from the brawler's shoulders but the stronger woman made sure the descent was a gentle one. Weiss was brought lower until she was held in Yang's lap, trembling and drawing back quaking breaths that didn't sate her body's need. The taller woman cradled the shaking heiress in her arms, humming gently and running a wide hand through ivory hair, matted and tangled from being splayed on the wall. Reaching up blindly behind herself, Yang fought to turn off the flow of water. It may not have been soaking them with the cold deluge then, given it was a crooked line of icicles at that moment, but soon enough it would force its way through and rain down on them again. "Princess?" A heartbeat's pause. "Weiss... If you can't stand, I'll carry you, ok?" A little delirious from the frantic passion and still not recovered from the effect Yang had on her body, the heiress could only manage a limp nod against Yang's shoulder.

"A few minutes before we ended up like that you could have fried an egg on my abs but there I was getting the cold shoulder."

Yang grimaced as she brushed a few stray tresses out of her face to hopefully show off the remorse plastered across her features. The pun just slipped out even though she had been doing everything she could to keep her filter in place while telling the story. She didn't know if she could slip up just yet. Glynda's posture relaxed as she leaned further back into her chair, no chastising remark or raised eyebrow was a good sign to the brawler. The older woman had taken her glasses off while Yang had been talking but the younger blonde was only now noticing. The change was enough to let the dimming daylight spilling in the window beside them dance in the professor's striking green eyes.

Yang cleared her throat to motivate her words and motivate herself to stop staring at her teacher. _A hot teacher..._ She reminded herself with less sarcasm than she would have liked. "But seriously though, her aura just went ballistic; frost on the walls, snowflakes in the air, I could see my breath. It was intense. I guess once I realized how true the Ice Queen thing really was, and the fact we were obviously kinda attracted to each other helped, I got to thinkin' about how to make 'us' a regular thing. Of course, we had the conversation after I put pants on..."

Yang shifted in her seat in an attempt to shake the piercing stare of her teacher. She knew she'd gotten carried away telling her story, but Glynda didn't have to stare like that. She had only intended to tell enough of the story to explain how Weiss' touch or kiss was the best way to adjust the thermostat on her semblance when it got out of control. Unfortunately, Yang's arousal had gotten the better of her mind and she had told the whole story in a hazy daydream spoken out loud. She'd even mentioned details she'd meant to leave out: like admitting to being the one who broke the tiles in the shower stall - an until-now-ongoing investigation since it happened - or carrying a sex-frazzled Weiss back to their dorm to brush the heiress' hair while they talked. But Glynda hadn't stopped her; either because she had asked for the whole story to explain the situation or because she'd gotten just as caught up in the details as the one whose memory they were listening to. Neither blonde knew the answer and neither was willing to ask to get clarification, either. How was Yang supposed to know when to shut up if no one told her? How was Glynda supposed to say enough is enough when she was nearly as invested in the outcome as the storyteller?

"So... Yeah. It... Uh... It was better than an ice bath after a tough workout, I swear. You should try it." The professor shifted in her seat to lean her weight on one arm of the chair, arms still crossed under her chest. Worse yet was the commanding eyebrow rising again, to match the professor leaning back. Between catching the double meaning of what she had suggested and then being subjected to a look she knowingly melted for, Yang found she was unable to fight the heat rising in her chest and spreading across her face. A part of her mind, buried deep and hidden behind layers of calm and collected older sister mannerisms as it may have been, wanted to flail her hands defensively in front of her in the same way Ruby would when the scythe-wielder was embarrassed. Instead, Yang readjusted herself in her seat and ran a hand through her hair a second time in an attempt to hide the thoughts running through her mind by changing the focus of those green eyes.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Weiss hadn't said anything; sarcastic and dismissive as the heiress' words may have been. Under the reaching influence of that assertive white eyebrow everything took on new meanings. " _Go ahead, Yang, try to seduce her. Success would get you out of detention, wouldn't it?"_ The words had been spoken when Yang had taken the ribbon tie from her uniform and unceremoniously balled it into her jacket pocket. The two had gone back and forth about the original reason Yang had taken off the tie; the blonde saying she took it off because she was warm while the heiress joked it was to use her chest to flirt with their notoriously straight-laced teacher. Regardless of the knowledge that she was certain her girlfriend was joking in the dry manner Weiss generally did, now that Yang felt like she had put her foot in her mouth she couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

It was an illicit challenge to the confrontational part of Yang's mind. Yang liked challenges.

Of course the professor asking for the full story on why Yang had kissed Weiss - which led to the brawler getting carried away telling the story behind how she and Weiss had become a couple - wasn't helping matters either. The story of their beginning was such an important memory in the winding path of their relationship. It was when antagonizing quips and snowballs thrown at a roaring campfire became secret smiles and cold fingers on hot skin. It was where two paths truly met for the first time: ice, cold enough to burn, taming the white-hot fires of passion. It was where two women first took notice of how similar they were at the core. They may have both been lines of thread - one a straight line looking to cast on a great chaotic tapestry, the other a tightly coiled nest seeking out lost order - but both strands found mutual support in the things they shared. Guilty pleasures like loud music pumping through headphones on stressful days or hiding their own feelings to put the people they cared for first.

 _I need to talk to her..._ Yang found her mind flooded with thoughts of the icy woman she was in love with. They had yet to speak the words to each other, but Yang knew the words were on the tip of her tongue every time she spent too long staring into the cerulean gaze of the heiress. Deep as their feelings may run for each other, Yang was well versed in Weiss' more private nature. Weiss' words may very well have been a challenge to see what Yang would do when pushed or just to see how far the young blonde would go if opportunities presented themselves. Yang's mind raced. _I need to tell her how I feel..._ Insecurity in the path the fighter should walk was encroaching on the edges of her heart. The young woman who punched towering Grimm in the face as a fighting style was caught up in the fear of, for once, actually meaning the words she'd spoken so freely to so many others. Roots laid by her heart ran too deep to take a chance on digging them up now.

"Look, professor, I'm sorry and all, but I've got'ta go. I've got something I need to do." Her words were spoken in a rush half over her shoulder through a swaying curtain of hair as she turned to walk out the door behind her chair.

She'd hardly rounded the chair when a strong hand took hold of her arm, it worked to half turn her in place as the owner of the grip spoke. "Miss Xaio Long, wait." Glynda meant the words to be more convincing than they were. There wasn't supposed to be a hitch in the words that raised them in pitch just enough to notice the change.

Yang persisted in trying to pull away. Her heart was awash in the feelings she'd been building since that night in the shower and now, having put the story out into the world, she knew she needed to voice the turbulent emotions in her mind.

"I..." The pause to show the changing of the words - from what they'd almost come out as to what Glynda had made them into - was only a single blink in length. But it was enough time to give the professor the moment she needed to think more clearly. Still, the instructor was doing what she could to sound firm in keeping her student in the assigned detention period, but the fault in her voice was evident enough to both of them. "Regardless of your reasons, you haven't been given permission to leave yet."

With Glynda's grip holding strong, her fingers bunched in the taut material of the jacket sleeve, she gave a gentle tug to spin the younger blonde to face her. Regardless of the younger blonde's teenage emotional turmoil Glynda was still Yang's professor, and thus, had a duty to maintain discipline among the rank and file of students. She hadn't fully convinced herself it had nothing to do with wanting just one more moment to bury her gaze into the passionate amethyst eyes.

Without warning there was a sudden sagging in Yang's shoulders and a heavy sigh to match. The fight had gone from her but she didn't move to take her seat again. "Fine." The word was spoken quietly and to no one in particular but the teacher felt like it wasn't meant for her all the same.

"You want me to stay here?" Yang's voice hadn't softened and, even though the her gaze was firmly locked on the office floor, Glynda could tell from her tone that even the brawler was uncertain of what the answer would bring. The teacher leaned her weight to one side in an attempt to judge the emotions in Yang's eyes, but her student kept her gaze hidden.

Glynda took an unsteady step back while releasing her grip from Yang's shoulder, but she made sure to keep herself within arms reach in case the outcome was more dynamic than expected. "Yes." She half expected Yang to bolt regardless.

Just like when she rounded on Weiss in the classroom, Yang gave no forewarning to her target to telegraph her intent. The younger blonde took a fast step inside her teacher's guard, planting her boot between black high-heels. Her fingertips dug roughly into Glynda's hips, pushing the professor back to the edge of the desk with the momentum of the fighter's body body. Any protest the older woman may have voiced was trapped and immediately discarded when Yang's painted lips crashed into her own. Lips she'd been raptly watching tell the story that had captivated her not to long ago. Tongues clashed. Yang's fingers danced along the sensitive skin just above the band of Glynda's skirt. When had she untucked the blouse?

When yang decided she'd indulged in the taste of Glynda's lips long enough, Yang pulled back only far enough to lock emerald and ruby-red together.

"You can say stop and I'll walk out." Moving one of her hands from the small of her teacher's back to the swell of her chest, Yang worked at slipping each button loose from the shirt she'd been focused on while she'd been telling her story. Through it all she kept their eyes together to watch for what she needed to see before she could take the next step. "Say no, and I'm gone, but this is the only way to get me to stay now." There was a flicker in Yang's eyes of the fire released by the pressure in the brawler's veins. It was a spark threatening to burn through Glynda's resolve in a flash.

With a grin slowly growing to split the blush spreading on her face, the younger woman spread the halves of Glynda's shirt to reveal white lace underneath. White lace seemed to be a pleasant, reoccurring theme for the women Yang's life.

"Stay." The only pitch flavouring Glynda's words came from the nervousness of the impending outcome. There was no hesitation or fear to hold Yang back as soon as the word was processed by her mind. The younger of the two nodded and moved forward to bring their lips together again in the same motion. Blindly she worked the blouse from her teacher's shoulders and maneuvered the woman onto the edge of the desk. Glynda's skirt was hastily pushed up to reveal white underneath the dark hosiery, the damp spot in the centre drawing Yang's attention immediately.

"You first." Yang's voice cut the kiss next short, giving Glynda the chance to moan unhindered when Yang pushed her palm, and a swell of heat with it, between the professor's thighs. Along with the heat burrowing deeper inside her body, Glynda could feel a wave of sweat start to form at the temperature rising in the office. She was beginning to realize how true the story could have easily been, without Miss Schnee's aura to offset the heat let off by Yang it was entirely possible she could burn clean through anything in her path.

Further trains of thought were derailed when she watched Yang slowly begin to descend. Pink lips worked a fiery trail along the swell of her chest before strong hands pulled her hips to the edge of the desk. With no intention of denying either woman the moment, Glynda leaned back on her elbows and worked her free hand under her bunched skirt to start pushing her pantyhose down.

Yang caught the motion and took a half step back to accommodate before she gripped the band of both Glynda's panties and the hosiery. "Allow me." Her next movement pulled both garments down and folded her professor's knees to the woman's chest. Strong fingers dug into the backs of toned thighs with enough pressure to pin them in place and leave them on the brink of pain. Coherent thought still escaped the older woman, but words slipped even further from her grip when a white hot tongue was unceremoniously buried inside her. The gradually building pressure left behind by the story spiked acutely when the heat sank into her core, leaving her to plead with bated breath for more.

No sooner did her pulse acclimate to the pleasure being doled out by the blonde pinning her down, did it spike again when the focus of the tongue's ministrations shifted to let Yang sink two fingers to the knuckle. Glynda's lungs were locked breathless as the pace was maintained and left her skirting the edge of her orgasm. In an effort to beg for a moments reprieve Glynda reached her shaking hands to take hold of anything she could hold to push Yang away from her sensitive skin, but the professor's efforts were for naught when Yang took hold of both of her hands and used them hold her legs in place. Even as the brawler shifted her grip, she didn't let up her work to throw her professor from the precipice of her orgasm.

Fingers curled to force pressure against the length of sensitive walls as Yang pulled her fingers out with purposeful slowness. The younger blonde sucked on the bundle of nerves, barely letting up before she plunged her fingers in to the knuckle and repeated the process again. Every quick breath the professor sucked in only spurred Yang on, each assault faster than the last, until Yang felt fingernails dig into her wrists and Glynda's muscles go taught one by one. Then, queued only by a long hazy moan, everything went back to its previous state.

In Glynda's eyes the whole office had faded from view. She could only feel the heat of Yang's breath and the constant pressure of her fingertips on the backs of the teacher's legs, even long after her student had let her go. Yang stood up, and slowly let Glynda set her feet back on the floor so as not to leave the woman to tumble in the fog clouding her misty green eyes. When she was sure Glynda was in no danger of toppling over, Yang made her way for the door; she only stopped, with the knob gripped tightly in her hand, when a voice came from behind her.

A single word, heavy from thundering heartbeats, pushed out by starved lungs. "Leaving?"

Yang could hear the want in Glynda's voice. The want to match was throbbing in more than Yang's chest. "I need to." She denied herself the dangerous chance to say more and walked out of the office as quickly as she could manage.

The teacher took stock of what she'd just allowed to happen as she began the task of rearranging everything Yang had shifted; clothing included. As the door swung shut, Glynda noticed just how much conflict was warring inside the student she'd watched leave. The metal knob was warped; bent to match where Yang's fingers had trapped it in her crushing grip. Each impression let off a line of smoke from where the heat inside the young woman's veins had scorched the steel.

Once she had made her way around the desk to take her seat back, Glynda found herself ruminating on two distinct thoughts. The first worried her the most: she couldn't find it in her, regardless of her professionalism, to regret a single instant of what she'd just taken part in. Worse, she found herself wanting to feel those burning fingertips again. The second thought had hit her as the reality of the situation slowly finished sinking in: who, as time at Beacon Academy moved forward, would she hear from first about their tryst?

Yang? Or _Weiss_?


	2. Omake 1: Let's Clean You Up

**A/N: Technically a prequel to the first chapter, this fills in the unmentioned details from the story Yang told Glynda. All Freezerburn fluff and a little character building for my take on their personalities that will be important later, so be warned there is a little talk of self-harm, but it's nothing too crazy. I plan to add an omake like this between each major chapter. Just something short to break up the sex and build the fluff or build the characters.**

It was a good thing it was well after lights out. Rumours would have ripped through the fabric of the academy in a heartbeat at the sight of a naked Yang Xaio Long carrying a furiously blushing, still soaking-wet Weiss Schnee bridal style through the locker room. The heiress had tried to stand in the shower when Yang had offered her the chance but the white-haired girl's knees refused to budge. Worse, when she had managed to get to her feet – with more help from the blonde than she would have liked – her legs nearly gave out under her own weight.

So Yang, ever the chivalrous one, picked Weiss up as easily as if she wasn't even there and carried her out into the main locker area, gingerly setting the heiress on a bench before the brawler started rifling through her things for a towel. Immediately she realized the issue: not expecting company, Yang had only brought enough supplies for herself. She silently stood over her gym bag, sunset orange towel in hand, just staring at the cotton sheet and briefly wondered if ripping it in half would work before relenting to the emotions warring in her mind. S _he needs it more than I do..._

Turning, she took stock of the heiress beside her. Small hands were balled into white-knuckled fists in her lap. Shoulders hunched ever so slightly forward, giving in to the occasional shiver that Weiss would quickly suppress to maintain her facade. Her jaw was set so stiffly Yang could make out the tension in her temples. But it was the blank stare, locked on the tiled floor, that struck Yang the most: Weiss was inside her mind and furiously bottling her emotions so she could react to this with whatever logic she felt matched the situation. Yang figured for once, the alabaster girl could do with a distraction before those emotions were completely locked away. So, the blonde took the only action she could think of: she unceremoniously dumped the towel over Weiss' head and moved in front of her to start working on drying the girl's pristine white hair. Weiss was wearing a full set of soaked clothing, after all, so it made sense she should be the one to be tended to first.

Yang could see the argument building in the white-haired girls posture when the shorter girl started to sit up, squaring her shoulders as she did. The blonde stopped the girl before she could start with a hooked finger under Weiss' chin and the pad of her thumb over pale lips. Shifting the towel to Weiss' shoulders and working to clear some of the water out of her clothes, Yang gave a low chuckle to start the conversation when life briefly sparked into blue eyes on meeting the wave of concern spilling from lavender. "Can I be honest?"

No response was offered other than a confused tightening of white eyebrows.

"Blake has been trying to help me build up the courage to ask you out for weeks." She let out of a huff of air to reprimand herself while she rolled her eyes, "Weeks."

Before Weiss could interject, Yang reached down to push the half-dried shoulders of her jacket down to strip it and the vest underneath off of Weiss' petite frame. The blonde made a mental note to go back to the shower stall to collect the buttons she'd yanked off the jacket. "I'll, uh, help you sew the buttons back on once we get back to the room, okay?" Had her voice always been so meek?

A short sigh preempted the gently spoken words. "With how often Ruby tears her clothes I'm actually pretty good with a needle and thread, now."

As she worked on bundling up snow white hair into the towel to finish drying it as carefully as she could, taking the same care as she would with her own hair, she let out a heavier sigh. "Look, I... I feel like I'm supposed to say _I'm sorry_. I..." She broke her own train of thought with another weighted sigh while she opened the towel to make sure she wasn't being to rough with the delicate tresses in her hands. "I've just spent so long trying to convince myself you weren't out of my league that when you... When we... I just didn't think."

The heiress blinked up at the blonde, words were forming on the tip of her tongue but she voiced nothing. Her lips twitched ever so slightly to show she'd meant to speak but Yang continued before Weiss could manage to loose her words, though. "I can pretend this didn't happen if you want." She offered the opt-out weakly, not meaning the words but offering them if the heiress needed an easy excuse. The blonde caught herself drying the same lock of hair for the third time and purposely moved to sit beside the other girl, tanned legs straddling the bench. Before she continued she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand in a subconscious gesture to make sure she hadn't let any tears slip out. "I get it if this wasn't supposed to happen... Not like that, you know? But..."

Yang paused to grumble about the words she was trying to find in her turbulent mind. "That trust thing I mentioned before? It goes both ways, right? It still counts?"

Weiss turned her head but couldn't bring her eyes to fully meet Yang's dejected stare, so she just nodded hesitantly. The last time the blonde had talked about trust it had been a precursor to effortlessly lifting the snowy-haired girl so the brawler could... Weiss' thoughts trailed off and she shifted her gaze back to the floor lest Yang catch the spreading blush.

"I just... Looking back? It had to have started when we formed the team, you know?" She paused to push a splayed hand over her face and through her hair, leaving the blonde locks half tucked behind her ear. "Ruby told me what you did; why you started helping her study. And then everything with you and Blake. I think when I realized you were _just_ Weiss - and not _Weiss Schnee, heiress -_ I started looking at you differently."

"And it's silly things, you know?"A heavy sigh and another ruffle of her still-wet hair punctuated the sentence. She was trying to convince Weiss without making herself sound crazy and the blonde felt like she had failed before she'd really started. "It's this little crinkle between your eyebrows when you're trying really hard to keep up with the teacher so you can get all the notes down. Or the way, when you smile – _really_ smile – or your mouth tries to hide a smile but it gets to your eyes before you can put on the _Schnee_ mask... The way it pulls at your scar and you somehow look so bad ass while I'm trying to make you laugh harder just so I can keep staring at you... Cause you're so beautiful and I just feel like I can't measure up."

Since she was staring at her own palms in her lap, Yang couldn't see the heiress open her mouth to speak and proceeded to interrupt Weiss without realizing. "I guess it doesn't really matter, eh?Well... Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes. Can't have you catching a cold 'cause I'm a hot-head." To emphasize her point Yang slipped a few fingers under the collar of Weiss' torn blouse to roll it back and off her shoulders while she moved to stand behind the white-haired girl. It was a terrible attempt to avoid continuing the conversation. Yang had stopped focusing on the heiress and just worked on pushing the thoughts of not meeting Weiss' standards out of the forefront of her mind.

As she slipped the shirt over Weiss' shoulders both girls stiffened suddenly. "Um... Weiss?"

Pale shoulders slumped forward slightly to match the exasperated sigh. "I suppose you'll want to know about that?"

"Kinda. Yeah?"

Weiss delicately ran lithe fingers over her shoulder and as far on to her back as she could reach comfortably. Her fingers danced across an intricate tattoo: a perfect rendition of the Schnee crest, stark white and split evenly in two, on a vibrant background of deep violets and cool blues with only the barest hint of any other colours to liven up the image. Small stars spread out like a constellation on the virgin twilight sky. "It was just for me, so generally I keep it covered up... I don't necessarily mean to hide it but I don't like talking about it. My bolero jacket. The shawl I wore at the dance. Even my sleepwear is meant to keep it from view."

"It's just... Sometimes people..." She hesitated only long enough to lift her hand from her shoulder and extend it all the way towards the ceiling. Yang, with her position behind the heiress, could see how the motions caused a score of parallel scars cresting Weiss' shoulder to shimmer in the fluorescent light. Each was only an inch or so long and couldn't have been too deep when they were made, but the fact they were there at all indicated Weiss hadn't let her aura heal them when they were made. "Pressure builds, Yang. And sometimes people need to find ways to remind themselves that they're still in control."

" _Never back down when confronted. Never show fault when challenged,_ " she deepened her voice and quoted the words in a way that clearly indicated she'd heard the words time-and-again, "But where do those emotions go when you stomp them all down but they still fill you up?"

Weiss knew she was crying now. Softly, and only a tear at a time, but she wept all the same. She'd let too much out in front of the brawler to hold back now. "After Winter renounced her title as heir, _everything_ got worse... I've got enough marks because of his _training,_ so I needed to add something to remind myself I was still the one in control." Weiss drew back the edge of her skirt to reveal another host of marks in places where her father wouldn't find them. Places where Yang had missed them when her eyes had been clouded red.

Weiss flinched when a too-gentle hand swept over the ink on her shoulder. Yang had seen the scar the painting was meant to cover and was tracing the edge of the mark so lightly it only made Weiss ball her hands harder. Yang's hands were impossibly warm and somehow the heat released a dull ache Weiss hadn't realized was building with the tension inside her chest. Strong fingers slipped over her shoulders and Weiss knew it was meant to be a soothing gesture to urge her to continue.

"It's funny how easy it is to exploit money to get what you want. Silence. An escape. Something to paint over the pain someone else left." She gave a pained chuckle before continuing, losing some of the mask she normally wore. "My fencing teacher nearly ran me through with his foil. Father's orders to teach me a lesson when I kept making the same mistake. Tore the hell out of my shoulder and my father just watched. I was given an aura blocking drug by the doctor when he closed the wound because my father wanted the scar to remind me how I had disappointed him."

Strong arms encircled Weiss' shoulders, pulling her flush against Yang's chest before a single gentle kiss was planted on the top of her head. "We're the same, in a way." Yang held out her hand in front them, only half releasing her hug to do it. As she fanned out her fingers and rolled her knuckles Weiss could see the layers of scars in the callouses across the fighter's hand. "We both hurt our selves for control. You did it to get control back from someone else. Me? I did it to get that control back from me."

"I used to get in fights a lot. With anyone; over the dumbest things. My anger would build up and the only thing I could do was throw a punch at whatever was closest." The brawler made a fist tight enough to crack a few of her knuckles. "I started really training to get some discipline so I wouldn't lose it like that anymore. So I'd beat my hands bloody, until I hurt all over, just so I could feel like I was the one calling the shots inside my own head."

The crown of white hair tried to tilt back to give her a better view of the blonde's eyes as the hug was released. A heavy palm planting firmly on the top of her head kept her in place despite her groan. "Stay still for a second." Weiss could hear Yang rummaging through her bag again, but kept her gaze on her knees as instructed. Before she knew what was happening, a gentle hand swept up her hair and a brush followed it through. Then another stroke followed the first until a steady rhythm set in.

"Yang?" Weiss' voice was soft. It was relaxed and subdued in a way the brawler hadn't heard before today. She was always serious; always so tense it could be heard in the ups and downs of her voice. Yang hummed to acknowledge she was listening and committed the sound to memory.

"While this was all incredibly sweet in the beginning. Romantic even, coming from you. I can do this on my own, you know." Weiss laughed lightly and shifted under Yang's hands to lay the weight of her head on the blonde's stomach.

Yang's laughter was far more pronounced in response to Weiss' insistence, but she refused to cease her actions, sweeping the white locks over Weiss' shoulder. "Yeah, I know, but I started for a reason and you know I'm too stubborn to stop something once I get started." The blonde shrugged as she spoke, the motion enough to jostle Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes while she giggled. "Is this all it takes to get you to admit you're a stubborn bull?"

"No, you could have just asked."

Both girls shared a soft laugh and started to let the weight in the air die.

"Do you think I could ask you something else?" Weiss' voice kept the gentle air from before but Yang could hear a hesitation under the words.

Yang gave another hum in response and worked on running her fingers through the thin white hair in her hands. Just slow strokes down the length of it so she could map the feeling of it in case the fear bubbling in her chest came true and she never got to feel it again. Every other stroke she'd let her fingers linger, against the soft skin along the side of Weiss' neck or over the lines marring her shoulder. Anything she could do to keep the contact from slipping out from under her hands. She was content to be given this permission and never let this moment end.

"I know there have been others, for both of us I mean, but that's the problem... I've never had more than just _that_... And..." The heiress paused just long enough to place her hand on Yang's when it ran over the purple ink again. "Is it alright that I'm scared to want more of _this_?"

"I don't think so... I'm kinda scared of what it means, too. Up until now I was just goin' off the crush I had on you; I wasn't thinking about what comes after I'd admitted how bad I had it for you. But that's the thing..." Yang paused to run a thumb along a pale cheek, stopping just short of the edge of Weiss' lips. "I want to know what it's like to kiss you – to hold you, _to have you_ – when my semblance isn't driving my brain into overdrive and I feel like I'm going to burn you up or break you, you know? I want to know what it's like to be with you; with just _Weiss_."

"You won't hurt me, Yang." Weiss tried to reinforce her point by taking Yang's hand and turning it so she could kiss Yang's palm.

"I know you're not some delicate little flower or anything – I've seen you fight. It's just... What if I get out of control? What if..."

Weiss stomped her foot in a huff then stood up, with a twirl she stepped back over the bench and brought her body nearly flush to Yang's. The taller girl swallowed hard when she angled her face down to look at the white-haired girl fully. "Then..." It all seemed so much more confident in her head before the heiress tried to say it out loud. She felt so much more confident when she wasn't staring up into amethyst wavering with emotion. "Then we take _that_ slow. We start small and learn the limits. For everything else..."

She trailed off, closing her eyes as they worked to close the rest of the gap between them and come together in a firm, chaste kiss. Though it wasn't without it's passion, Weiss made sure to keep it from building. Tentatively she reached out and put her hands on Yang's hips. The nervous touch wasn't to last as Yang pulled them together in a loose hug, the blonde's tanned cheek pressing into white hair just over Weiss' ear. The shorter girl lifted her chin and continued, "But just know, even if we start out slowly, I expect you to put the effort in. No girlfriend of mine will get away without taking me on a date now and then."

Yang's heart nearly leaped out of her chest at the words – the sudden spike in her heart rate left her lightheaded. "Girlfriend!? You mean it!?" A nod, pressed into the side of her neck was the answer. "You'll give us a shot?"

"I won't say yes many more times." The blonde's response was to lift the smaller girl into a crushing hug and spin them both around, the whole time ignoring the chastising curses thrown her way. Through the curses and biting orders to put her down, Yang just kept smiling so hard she was on the verge of bursting.

When she finally released the white haired girl, she stood up fully and planted both of her hands on her hips in an effort to keep herself from snatching Weiss up again. "Sorry. I just... I just needed to hear it one more time to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I mean, seriously, _THE Weiss Schnee_ just said I was her girlfriend."

"Firstly," she made every effort she could to put her trademark scowl on over top of the subtle grin she was wearing but the softness in her voice let Yang know she wasn't upset, "You said it yourself: I'm just _Weiss_ when it's just us."

Yang offered a sheepish nod and an apologetic smile.

"Secondly," this time, when she continued, the scowl was real; evidenced by the gentle but pointed jab with her fingertip directly into Yang's breast. "I'd appreciate a little warning next time you plan to nearly smother me in _these_."


End file.
